megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Batton Bone
is a common enemy Mechaniloid appearing in the Mega Man X series that is the successor of the Batton from the original Mega Man series. They behave pretty much like their predecessor, mainly acting as aerial obstacles and inflicting damage if physical contact is made. The only difference is that they can be damaged even while hanging inactive upside down. The Batton Bone's first appearance in the series is in Armored Armadillo and Chill Penguin's stage from the first Mega Man X game. Varieties Batton Bone G is a variety from Mega Man X2, Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2. Despite the name, they are exactly the same as their predecessors. They appear in the stages of Crystal Snail and Bubble Crab in Mega Man X2, Armored Armadillo and Chill Penguin in Mega Man Xtreme, and in Neon Tiger, Volt Catfish, and some final stages in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Batton Bone B81 Batton Bone B81 is a variety from Mega Man X4 and Mega Man X6. These Batton Bones are equipped with legs, which some of them use to carry bombs to drop on the player from above. They appear in the stages of Magma Dragoon, Slash Beast, and Split Mushroom in Mega Man X4 and in Rainy Turtloid's stage in Mega Man X6. Batton Bone B82 Batton Bone B82 is a variety from Mega Man X5 that appears in the stages of Dark Necrobat and Burn Dinorex. A legless version of this variant appears during the Dark Necrobat boss fight. Skelebat Skelebat, known as Batton Bone in Japan, is a variety from Mega Man X7 that appears in Tornado Tonion's Radio Tower stage and the Crimson Palace. If Axl uses his Copy Shot on them, he gains the ability to summon one Skelebat to assist him. Batton Bone S is a variety from Mega Man X8. They appear in the introductory stage Noah's Park, Gravity Antonion's Primrose, Dark Mantis' Pitch Black and Burn Rooster's Inferno. Bat Bone Bat Bone, known as Batton Bone in Japan, is a variety from Mega Man X: Command Mission that appears in the Lagrano Ruins. They initially only observe the battles they appear in, but will attack with sound waves when one ally is destroyed. Run away in its third turn without taking damage. The message "When you face many enemies, use the R2 Trigger" only appear when X has lv 1 or lv 2 and face in battle at least 2 Bat Bone. Bat Bone is also one of the Mechaniloids that can be deployed after it is found in the Northwest Division of the Gimialla Mine. Batfighter Batfighter, known as in Japan, is another variety from Mega Man X: Command Mission with red wings and green eyes that appears in the Gimialla Mine. Unlike the Bat Bone, the Batfighter is more aggressive and attacks with bites that drain energy, recovering its health. It can also cause Berserk status. Other Media Batton Bones appeared in the Rockman X manga, Batton Bone Gs appeared in the Rockman X2 manga, Batton Bone B81s appeared in the Rockman X4 manga, and Skelebats appeared in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. Archie Comics Batton Bones appeared as part of Sigma-1's Mechaniloid army in Worlds Unite. Gallery X8BattonBoneConcepts.jpg|Batton Bone S concepts. ArchieSigmaArmy.jpg|Worlds Unite SonicBoom009-2-3.jpg RXBattonBone.png|Batton Bone in the Rockman X manga. RX2 Crystal Snail Enemies.jpg|Batton Bone Gs in the Rockman X2 manga RX4 Batton Bone.jpg|''Rockman X4'' manga RX7Bukiyousou.png|Skelebat in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. Trivia *Interestingly, Batton Bones appear in Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha, in Aircon Man's stage. Given that the Robot Masters of this game come from the future, it could explain the presence of the Batton Bone. *The only game in the Mega Man X series in which Batton Bones and/or variations of them are absent is Mega Man X3. Similar enemies *Batton *Taban *Batring References *Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.108. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP.) *Sepelak, Greg (2004). Mega Man X8 Official Strategy Guide. pg.102. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP and attack damage.) *Mega Man X Command Mission Enemies Information Category:Mega Man X series enemies Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Mega Man X2 enemies Category:Mega Man X4 enemies Category:Mega Man X5 enemies Category:Mega Man X6 enemies Category:Mega Man X7 enemies Category:Mega Man X8 enemies Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies Category:Mechaniloids Category:Mammal design Category:Flying enemies